


The Nightmare

by PeachTale



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: It's the same every night she turns to stone, always the memory of that night, that one night where everything changed.The memory that would haunt her until her clan returned to her, where she would make things right again.





	

It was always the same nightmare, the one that haunted her every time she went to sleep, no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't leave her alone.

The nightmare was reality. It was how she lost everything and everyone she cared about.

She had fled before dawn, almost going over to one of her rookery siblings to tell them to come with her and explain her plan, but she didn't have the guts to go through with it.

Part of her trusted the Captain of the Guards, he was always there for the clan, always listening to their concerns and would take them into consideration when preparing his battle plans. He stood up for them when he could, but when the _Princess_ insulted her mate, he couldn't do a thing, she was of higher rank; and though she wished to attack her for such rudeness it was her beloved who moved her away, who made sure that she wouldn't attack and kill the leader of the castle, which would have signed the clans death. However the Captain was kind to them, something that the rest of the human's lacked as she saw later that night, still trying to figure out why her clan were trying to get along with these weaklings, they were a burden to them.

Yet she couldn't trust him, not really. She had been the Archemage's apprentice for many years before and if he taught her anything at all, it was that human's couldn't be trusted. Not that the Archemage had _meant_ to teach her that, but she saw what he did, betraying his own kind and tricking her into stealing things that would have gotten her exiled from the clan had their leader and mentor not had the foresight to know that it was the old human who told her what to do.

So on that fateful dawn she fled the castle, making her way down to the cliff's ledge for shelter, hoping and wishing what fate would have in-store when she returned a clan free of human rule, but fear was a powerful thing and she hid below by the sea.

She couldn't have imagined it to be like this, returning to a castle that was partially burning, though it was clear the battle had been over for some hours and no human was around. She felt joy in her heart as she looked around, her clan were _free!_ It was when she walked by the turrets, calling for her rookery brother's and sister's that she noticed the shattered pieces of stone, stones that didn't come from the walls of the castle. Stones that had _faces_ and _horns_ , _wings_.

She reached down with her talons and picked up the slab, turning it round and looking at the face of her rookery brother, the horror of what had happened of what _she let happen_ , no what the _Captain of the Guards let happen!_

The stone piles that surrounded her was the massacred remains of her clan.

Dropping the remains of her brother she looked around the castle, the thoughts of horror came over her, that her clan, her strong and undefeated clan were all around her, dead.

She heard a familiar roar as she wept quietly and she looked up to see her beloved roaring from just below his own turret. She tried to figure out a lie, something that he wouldn't see through, something that would mean they could all work together to _rebuild_ the clan, for the rookery...

When she returned and she saw the remains of her clan, all of them were frozen in stone at night. Spotting the Magus and the Princess, along with some other human's who were taking away the eggs.

Her eyes glowed, the hate she felt for the Princess reaching it's peak, and she nearly left the castle to glide after them, to return those eggs back to the rookery until she remembered; she was alone.

There was no one else left, she wouldn't be able to raise one hatchling never mind all of them from the rookery; she wouldn't even be able to protect them.

She closed her eyes and looked at her mate frozen in stone once again, tears falling from her eyes; "What have I..." She trailed off, remembering the Captain of the Guard had promised her, who had given his word, yet he easily broke that promise; "What have they _done to you_?"

She moved to gather all her clan, to given them the ceremony that they deserved, to say goodbye to them and remember them all, all the good times and the bad.

She returned to her love before dawn, kissing his cheek and left the castle, her home with tears streaming down her face, to begin her life alone.

 

Red eyes glowed as the azure gargoyle broke free from her stone sleep, the nightmare that she had haunted her, but this night would be different. She looked over at the screen before her, that the human; David Xanatos; had set up and was ready for her to watch.

A thousand years had passed, a thousand years and she never thought that this moment would actually happen.

That her love would awaken once more.

She felt the familiar feeling though, that this wouldn't work, after all she had woken up and yet there he was, still in his stone sleep, looking as he had done when she left him alone in the castle so many centuries ago.

Her heart began to race and her mind went into overdrive, the spell; she knew; was meant to break now. Why hadn't it broken now? Everything was right, the castle _was_ above the clouds.

A trickle of fear ran down her back when she caught sight of the cracks in the stone and then the long awaited roar that she had only dreamed about hearing again.

"Oh my love," She walked over to touch the screen, tears streaming down her face; "We'll be together again soon my love, I promise you that,"

Stepping away she took a deep breath, wiping her eyes free of the tears, composing herself, her clan was back, they had been returned to her after so many years of her being alone; "No human will ever stand in our way again," She vowed, before turning off the screen and began work on other things, she needed to wait a bit longer before she could finally feel his wings around her again, but it would be worth it.

She knew it would be completely worth it.


End file.
